Exhale All You Can
Exhale All You Can is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Autumn Springs district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamilton woke up from his bed at 2:00 pm, he take his trousers from the floor and wears them before going down to the dining room. At the dining room he sees Vicky waiting for him, be sets down and the waiter serves the food. Vicky tries interacting with Hamilton, but he remained silent throughout looking at his food. After Vicky finishes her dish, she goes out to her backyard, when suddenly the front door’s bell started ringing. Hamilton goes to the bathroom to wear a bathrobe before opening the door, and being greeted by Diego, Mia and Yoyo. Hamilton lets them in, where they place the pan they brought with them in the kitchen. Suddenly, they heard a screaming voice from Vicky’s backyard. Diego and Mia went to check out what’s going on, where a woman completely lifeless, at Vicky’s yard. The duo learnt the bictim’s name was Jacinta Linares, and then added Vicky to the suspect list, later on added the victim’s daughter- Skye Linares and politician- Joe Warren to the list as well. Skye Linares then came to the station, to tell them that she got a call from the delivery service of De Felice’s antique shop, asking her for an artifact her mother owes them. After learning that the victim went to De Felice’s antique shop, Mia and Diego went there to investigate, and added Signora Madonna De Felice as a suspect, as well as former actress- Willow Rose. During the investigation, the duo learned that Jacinta bragged about her settlement on Vicky’s face, and that she also tried to take advantage of her friendship with Joe, to convince him into reducing her tax fees. While recapping, Randall came up to Mia and Diego with pictures of each suspects in their younger years and their current self, where the duo started comparing the picture, to see whether the suspects went under the knife. These are the results: 5809AA71-1EBD-4A68-A984-D51C87E56F5F.png|After comparing her high school and current appearance, the team could tell she’s all natural 3B5B629A-F3DD-4505-BD35-609372EEB63A.png|After comparing her at 15 and 18, it is obvious Skye had a full face surgery F9853463-D691-4DA9-8E51-45A01BFB102E.png|With these two photos compared, we could tell Joe had a nose job A4C1454D-93D0-4074-A865-C4375134EB61.png|Minus the wrinkles, Willow looked identical in her 80’s as she was at her 30’s, which suggests she let herself age naturally A02FFD53-439E-4B41-884D-5F926C6BD94F.png|Madonna’s high school photo implies that she is botched from head to toe Mia and Diego returned to the investigation, where they learned that Jacinta broke an expensive artifact of Madonna’s and she promised an artifact in return but didn’t stay with her word. In addition, they found out that Willow was annoyed at the victim for stalking her and that Jacinta was going to make her daughter go through a forced arranged marriage. In the end, the killer turned out to be Madonna. After trying to denying the murder, Madonna flipped out and confessed after Mia offended her by accusing her of being the Anoterous leader as well. Madonna admitted to being a demigod, but instead of being a daughter of Zeus, she was actually a daughter of Hecate, and that she used witchcraft to sweep Jacinta’s stall. Madonna admitted that she knew what she was doing when having a deal with Kayla Markham, and that ever since she was arrested, Madonna’s business went downhill. Madonna decided to put her pottery skills to use and created false artifacts which she sold to her customers in high prices, without them noticing that they were recents. Eventually, Jacinta had a very keen eye, and noticed that the artifacts Madonna sold weren’t ancient at all, and used that to blackmail her. Madonna didn’t care much about being caught, but what offended her that Jacinta had the nerve to blackmail HER. Madonna decided that Jacinta had to be taught manners and so she confronted her at her mansion and performed a spell to take away every breath from Jacinta’s body. Madonna was sentenced to life in prison. After finishing the murder investigation, Diego and Mia decided to check on Hamilton, when Yoyo showed up, pissed, telling them she’d like to talk to them. Diego and Mia went to speak to Hamilton, who was still upset over Hamida. The duo started comforting him, where he broke down in tears telling them that he lost the necklace Hamida gifted him on his birthday. Mia started yelling at him for his carelessness, but when she realized how regretful he was, she touched his face sympathetically and assured him that she and Diego will find it. Mia decided that they should investigate the backyard, as it is the easiest area to lose your belongings, where they noticed a laundry basket. Mia thought that maybe Hamilton accidentally threw it with the laundry and so she and Diego searched the basket where they found Hamilton’s necklace. Vicky caught them throwing the clothes out of the basket and demanded an explanation, and after hearing it, she forgave them and took the necklace to give it to Hamilton. Diego and Mia went to talk to Yoyo to see what she has to say. Yoyo explained that she looked closely at the sketch Hamida made to prove to them that Norman is an Olympian, and focused on the masked female, and when comparing her eyes to Skye’s and she realized that Skye is a New Olympian. Mia then started thinking and then remembered that Galinda mentioned that one of the masked members went to high school with Hamida, something that Skye did too, which made Yoyo’s theory even more accurate. Diego and Mia went to confront Skye but she denied any association with the New Olympians. With her denial, Diego and Mia decided to find proof of her involvement and so they investigated the Linares’ settlement and found her purse which they searched and found notes written in Greek. Mia and Diego knew that by her being fluent in Greek, she is in red line, but they decided to give it to Yoyo to know what content was written in the notes. When Mia and Diego came to Yoyo’s lab, she looked worried and terrified when they saw her. After calming down, Yoyo revealed that Skye is indeed a New Olympian, and then told them the bad news: The New Olympians knew about the dryad and are searching for her. This made Diego and Mia worried, and they went to the mansion to arrest Skye who was admiring the fountain. When Mia and Diego handed her proof that she was a New Olympian, she smiled and clapped, before she used her powers to raise the water from the fountain and hit Diego and Mia with high water pressure, before doing a backflip and turning into a butterfly, where she flew away. YOU ARE NOT DIEGO Hamilton is seen laying in his bed, looking emotionless, and with pain in his heart. Vicky knocked his door and came in, where she handed him the necklace that Hamida gifted him. Hamilton smiled and wore the necklace, and Vicky decided it was time to speak to him. Vicky explained that the team didn’t find the dryad, and that although it wasn’t much of a problem at first, but then they discovered that the New Olympians knew of the dryad. Vicky then told him she understands his pain, as she lost a boyfriend herself, but he needs to stand strong, and that Hamida wouldn’t like seeing like this. She begged him to come back to the field, telling him that the team needs him desperately. Hamilton thought for a minute, and then stood up and told Vicky to tell the maid to prepare clothes for him. Vicky smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before going off to call the maid. Summary *'Jacinta Linares' Murder Weapon *'Sorcery' Killer *'Signora Madonna De Felice' Suspects B85B39EB-0125-450C-9052-AF0CF90F9031.png|Victoria Lopez 8AF07AA3-8648-46CD-945B-677A9F8AC256.png|Skye Linares B27498EE-9136-4BF8-98B0-9739D386351A.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) 83AAB2DE-6D78-4A79-9103-1F80A6B97573.png|Willow Rose 5A8DA36C-EA29-4936-914E-8ABB164F76A8.png|Signora Madonna De Felice Quasi-suspects 4C71E67F-0B0B-4679-A3B7-933F35EBF5BA.png|Hamilton Laurent Killer’s Profile *The killer drinks burgundy wine *The killer went to Provence *The killer had plastic surgery *The killer wears a hat *The killer wears synthetic roses